


R is for Red

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [18]
Category: RED (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, RED Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent William Cooper is having a bad day, Darcy has a drink with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Red

R is for Red

One-shot

Own Nothing

He sat in a seedy bar and drank his third glass of whiskey as the game played over head on the TV. What game, he truly wasn't sure anymore. It was official, his wife had taken the kids and handed him the papers two months ago and court was earlier that morning. He had monthly visits and holidays and half their birthdays until they were sixteen then they could talk it over again. He downed the glass and ordered another one.

"Would you like some self-control with that alcohol poisoning?" She asked him as she sat down.

He sighed and sipped the whiskey as soon as it landed in front of him. "What the hell do you want Lewis?"

Darcy signaled for a glass of her own and shrugged as the bartender set it in front of her. "It sucks, I get it."

He snorted. "No you don't." He stated as he downed the drink and tapped the bar for another one.

She glanced over at him and sighed. "My Dad was an agent, I get it. If you think it's hard on you, imagine how your kids are feeling?"

"Are you trying to make me feel like shit Lewis?" He asked her with a glare.

She ignored him and continued on. "It's hard and scary and I hated him for it. For just leaving me, my mom was a one night stand but he tried to be responsible. But it was hard for him and I really did hate him for it. He tried to protect me by distancing himself from us, to the point I didn't see him until I graduated from college."

"What the hell is your point?" He asked her.

"Moses." She whispered as she took a sip from her drink.

He raised an eyebrow at her before what she was saying was sinking it. "You're shitting me."

She snorted this time and shook her head. "He's upset with me because I hopped into bed with S.H.I.E.L.D but I'm upset that he never told me anything. I mean, I get it." She looked at him. "You're like him you know."

"In what way?" He asked her as he sipped his drink, he decided to slow it down she had his attention.

"Well, you're very good at your job, you know that there is a line between right and wrong where everyone else just sees orders." She looked over to him. "I know what you did for him with the VP."

"No one is supposed to know about it." He turned away from her and looked up at the TV.

She nodded her head and looked up at the TV too, she fingers tracing the rim of her rocks glass as they watched the game playing. It was a local team, playing not far from them, a live game of football. She followed the players on the screen and her finger continued to dance around the rim, she never noticed that his eyes followed her finger from the corner of his right eye. She stopped and lifted the glass to her lips and drank the rest of the burning liquid and set it done. The bartender walked over to refill it but she shook her head. "I'll take both our of tabs." She stated with a small smile before she turned back to the game. She slipped the bartender a couple of bills and waited for him to walk away. "I'm going to invite you back to my place." She stated as her eyes stayed glued to the TV until commercial. She turned and faced Will and smiled. "You look like you can use some sleep and I have a spare bedroom."

"How do I know that you won't take advantage of me?" He asked her in a mock jest. She slid off her stool and stood closer to him as she pulled his glass father away from him and onto her other side. She looked over his worn features, the tiredness in his eyes and the frown on his face. "I was joking." He stated quickly.

"I know." She whispered. "Agent Cooper, I have known and worked with you for the last two years and I have developed feelings for you in the last six months regretfully. I knew that your relationship was falling apart and I have yet to take advantage of it. When you are ready, and you are moved on, you can ask me out for a drink." She smiled at him. "Maybe I'll say yes." She grabbed his hand. "But for now, how about I act as a good friend and let you sleep in my spare bed?" She gave it a squeeze before she moved away from him.

He sighed as he watched her and got up himself. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"I would be disappointed in you if you didn't." She scrunched her nose at him in jest as they walked outside.

"How did you find me?" He asked her as they walked to her car. She unlocked it and they got in away from the cool weather.

"Moses." She stated. "He told me to watch out for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

Six months later, Agent Cooper walked through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D, he was their CIA liaison and he worked with Darcy Lewis and the Avengers occasionally. He knocked on her office door and opened it to playing on her phone. "Is that regulation?" He asked her.

She snorted and didn't bother to glance up. "I'm trying to see if Flappy Bird is a terrorist threat." She groaned and tossed her phone onto the desk. "Damn it." She glared at the device before she looked up at him. "How are the kids?"

He frowned, he didn't want to talk about them. His visit was cut short and his wife was upset with him again because he was to help deal with an alien attack. "They're good."

She snorted. "You're a horrible liar."

He closed the door and stared at her. "I made dinner reservations for Friday."

"So?" She asked an eyebrow.

"For the two of us."

"I'm sorry, was that a question?" She asked as she leaned forward on her desk.

He sighed and started again. "Friday, I made dinner reservations, for the two of us."

"Are you asking me out?" She asked with a smirk.

"No Special Agent Lewis." He walked closer to her and leaned forward. "I'm not giving you a chance to say no." He returned her smirk. "I am informing you."

"Will we be going back to your place?" She asked him.

"We may, but I don't have a spare bedroom." He told her.

"Aren't you afraid that I would take advantage of you?" She smiled at him.

"I would be disappointed in you if you didn't." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.


End file.
